


w(r)ongs and rights

by kalinkalinochka



Series: collegeboyfriends!markhei [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (it doesn't i am making fun of my favorite meme), M/M, aka me projecting my feelings onto my favorite people, idk tho if that qualifies as ooc??, mark is panicked in every aspect, sorry bubs, the day i start tagging things correctly is the day i'll grow up, tiny smidge of angst, wong yukhei is way smoother than he should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinkalinochka/pseuds/kalinkalinochka
Summary: sometimes, there were those nights when nothing felt right for mark.his body was itching and burning, thoughts racing. he wanted to do something, to be active but at the same time he wanted to disappear from this world, vanish from existence.on those nights, nothing would satisfy him. not adventure time running in the background, not his steaming strawberry cheesecake tea and not his favorite, fluffy, yellow blanket draped over his shoulders.





	w(r)ongs and rights

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVEEEE
> 
> y'all, I haven't been active on here in so long, ao3 even logged me out huhu ;-;

sometimes, there were those nights when nothing felt right for mark. 

his body was itching and burning, thoughts racing. he wanted to do something, to be active but at the same time he wanted to disappear from this world, vanish from existence.  
on those nights, nothing would satisfy him. not adventure time running in the background, not his steaming strawberry cheesecake tea and not his favorite, fluffy, yellow blanket draped over his shoulders. 

tonight was one of those nights. mark was sitting in front of the tv, finn's voice blaring through the over-priced speakers on the walls that lucas had insisted on spending his first paycheck on. 

lucas.

mark smiled fondly at the thought of lucas until another wave of discomfort flushed over him. 

right, lucas. 

lucas, who he's had a pointless crush on for what, two years now?

lucas, who was really less than interested in mark that way. 

he felt tears rush into his eyes. of course that would happen this night as well. sudden tears, sudden sadness, over something he's cried over enough when he was sixteen and freshly thrown out of his last dorm because one of his roomates was a fucking homophobe who couldn't accept that mark did not find chelsea's vagina attractive.  
what a weirdo, even for a straight guy. 

mark cuddled into his blanket, pulling it up to his nose so it soaked up the tears.  
suddenly he heard the keys jingle in the door lock, then the sound of the door opening and lucas' booming voice announcing his arrival.  
"mark?" he heard the elder ask. mark didn't answer. he didn't want to see him, didn't want to hear him. didn't want him anywhere near him, didn't want anybody near him.  
but unfortunately their flat wasn't that big and it didn't take lucas long to find mark, a pile of blankets on the sofa of their living room.  
"hi," he said softly, leaning in the door frame. 

mark gave a small wave, not turning to lucas so he wouldn't see the tears on his cheeks. but of course, the flickering light of the tv had to betray him and lucas approached him quickly. 

"mark, have you been crying?" 

mark shook his head despite it being obvious. 

"mark," lucas repeated gently and sat down next to mark, folding one leg underneath himself so he was towering over mark even more. 

"what's up? you know you can talk to me, right?" 

mark swallowed. he knew. lucas repeated it more and more often lately. to be exact since the day he found mark sobbing on the kitchen floor with a bowl of cereal in his lap. 

" 's fine. i can deal with it," mark mumbled and already felt lucas shake his head before he was even ready. 

"it's obviously not fine. and you don't have to deal with it on your own, i am here for you, remember?" he nudged mark with his unbearably wide shoulders. 

and that was it. mark's already thin patience thread ripped and he stood up to kneel next to lucas so he could reach his face. mark grabbed lucas' face with both of his hands and pressed his dry and chapped lips to lucas' well-moistured ones. 

not even a second later he stumbled back, falling on his back on the sofa. he stared at lucas for a moment, terrified while lucas touched his lips with the tips of his fingers. 

"fuck," mark cursed and stood up from the sofa. his leg tangled in his blanket, almost making him fall. but he caught himself and ran further, back into the safety of the bathroom.  
he heard lucas' steps behind him, following him. mark slammed the door shut quickly. he heard something, probably lucas' forehead, collide with the door and a muffled 'ow' on the other side. 

but he didn't care at that point. 

mark slid down the door, grabbing his hair and pulling while more tears started to flow. 

"stupid, stupid, stupid," he mumbled. 

why do you have to be so impulsive? why do you have to be this stupid? why can't you fucking think before acting? 

"mark," he heard lucas' muffled voice. it sounded as if he was right on the other side of the door. 

what mark didn't know at that moment was that he was right; lucas was standing in front of the bathroom, large hand placed on the dark wood.  
he was mumbling mark's name over and over until he realized that the wood probably blocked it all out. then he said his name a little louder, despite the little voice in the back of his head telling him that he wouldn't get a response anyway. 

he let his (still hurting) forehead thump against the door. 

"mark, please," he said. 

mark was still sitting right in front of the door. at lucas' request he shook his head, before realizing that the other couldn't see him. 

"no," he croaked to correct his mistake. 

"c'mon, let's talk," lucas whined. "mark," he added still in a whiny tone. 

mark almost smiled at that. almost. 

meanwhile, lucas kneeled down next to the door and started knocking against it rhythmically. 

"let me in," he sing-songed. "markie, let me in." 

it went like that for some time, lucas changing positions so he was leaning against the door just like mark, knees pulled to his chest. 

until mark suddenly ripped the door open.

lucas fell down, his head banging against the floor hard. but it didn't matter when he opened his eyes (he squeezed them shut in surprise when the support against his back got taken away) and was staring up at mark. 

he grinned and waved meekly, "hi."

mark smiled down at him awkwardly, "hi." 

they stayed like that for a while, looking at each other and staying quiet. 

"so," lucas started, never able to keep still for long. his need for activity the reason why he always lost staring contests (except with mark, who made him blush harder than lucas thought was humanly possible).

"so," mark echoed. 

they stared at each other for some time again. 

"do you want to kiss me some more?" lucas blurted out suddenly. 

mark looked at him incredulously, before the darkest blush spread over his cheeks. 

"stop teasing," he mumbled, not making eye-contact with lucas anymore. 

the latter scrambled to his knees hurriedly, shaking his head. 

"no! no, no, no! i'm not teasing! that was the worst approach but i am not teasing!" 

he stood up entirely then, grabbing mark's slimmer shoulders. 

"was that the thing that had you worried all the time?" he asked softly, the exact opposite of his strong grip. 

it was as if he was trying to stop mark from running away. and, frankly, he would've done that probably. run away, that is, if lucas' grip and his eyes wouldn't glue him to his spot on the floor. 

mark only nodded meekly. "amongst other things."

lucas opened his mouth, looking at mark. truly looking at him; disheveled hair from pulling the blanket over his head so often and ruffling it, glassy eyes from crying, pupils quaking. 

then he smiled, the widest smile he could manage, and pulled mark close. 

mark felt warm. warm and safe and everything he ever wanted to feel. but he still felt messed with. 

he saw the sincerity in lucas' eyes but what if he only imagined it? what if it was wishful thinking? 

"so... you..." he started. lucas laughed quietly and his voice was so deep, it seemed to reverberate through mark's entire being. 

he swallowed the lump in his throat. 

"yes, i," lucas replied, smoother than mark has ever seen him and that broke the entire spell. 

mark giggled, shoving lucas away from him. "idiot," he said softly. 

but then his eyes caught on the slowly forming bruise on lucas' forehead. 

"oh my god, is that my fault?" he screeched, pulling lucas down to his height so he could inspect the purple spot. 

lucas winced when mark touched it lightly with his fingertips. 

"we have to cool that," mark exclaimed and ran into the kitchen to get a pack of peas or something, anything. 

lucas walked into the living room, sitting down on the sofa and waiting patiently.

mark returned with a cooling pack he didn't know they possessed and a towel. he positioned himself between lucas' spread legs and pressed the towel to lucas' forehead, then the cool pack, apologizing again and again when lucas winced for the second time. 

lucas only wrapped his arms around mark's torso, kissing his stomach. 

"wait, is that my shirt?" 

sometimes there were those nights when nothing felt right for mark. and on those nights, lucas was there for him to make things feel right again.

**Author's Note:**

> to clear some things up:  
> -lucas is a barista  
> -every time mark visits the shop he works at now, if alone or not, lucas winks at him and flirts as if they haven't been a basically married couple ever since ^^^  
> -mark is a blushing and stuttering mess the first few times, after a while tho he just tells lucas to shut the fuck up and bring him his vanilla latte  
> -lucas is whipped. mark is too.


End file.
